That Beautiful Places
by 0308benedictio
Summary: "Bawa aku ke tempat-tempat indah yang kau janjikan itu" a ChanBaek fanfiction-yaoi-oneshoot


**THAT BEAUTIFUL PLACES**

* * *

 **Cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek

 **Length:** One shoot

 **Genre:** BL/yaoi/boyxboy, au

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dia adalah bocah pemalu dan mudah gugup. Kami pertama kali bertemu saat Maret 2009, katanya. Saat itu ia masil berumur 17 tahun dan aku sudah memulai tahun pertamaku di Universitas. Aku hanyalah seorang biduan panggung keliling yang menjajahkan suara dari satu cafe ke cafe lain dan setahuku tak banyak yang mengenal kami saat itu kecuali beberapa orang gadis yang selalu ada dimanapun kami pentas dan seorang laki-laki. Ya, dia adalah penggemar lelaki pertama yang kumiliki.

Kebanyakan gadis akan datang untuk menonton gitaris kami, Kim Joonmyeon. Selain tampan, laki-laki itu juga memiliki dompet yang tebal. Tapi pada suatu malam seusai pentas, tak seperti biasanya Joonmyeon memanggilku. Katanya ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dan berfoto bersamaku. Aku yang tak ingin menebak-nebak seperti apa orang itu terkejut ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah miliknya, tangannya terlihat gemetar memegang ponsel, notebook, juga sebuah spidol hitam.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi" katanya dengan suara yang terpecah di akhir, kemudian ia merona malu.

"Ya? Kau yang ingin menemuiku?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Boleh kita berfoto bersama?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebagai penghibur tentu saja aku menerima permintaannya dengan senang hati. Aku meminta tolong Jongin−rekanku−untuk memfoto kami berdua. Dengan santai aku melingkarkan lenganku pada pundak anak itu, seperti yang selalu Joonmyeon lakukan kepada semua fans wanitanya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar saat itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya malu-malu "Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" kemudian ia memberikanku notebook beserta spidol hitam yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Tak banyak orang yang ingin berfoto denganku apalagi meminta tanda tanganku.

Aku sedikit melirik tag nama yang tersemat di seragam anak itu. Byun Baekhyun, namanya. Kemudian aku menuliskannya tepat di bawah tanda tangaanku. _Untuk Byun Baekhyun, semangat untuk sekolahmu!_

.

.

Baekhyun adalah anak laki-laki paling keras kepala yang pernah ku kenal. Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Pernah pada suatu hari aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat di salah satu aplikasi chat online di ponselku. Itu dari Baekhyun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu bisa mendapatkan id ku. Tapi yang ku tahu hanyalah ia selalu mengirimiku pesan setiap hari, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan semangat atas hariku, walaupun semua pesan itu hanya ku baca dan ku balasa seminggu sekali. Itu pun jika aku ingat dan ingin.

Dan di ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh, anak laki-laki itu membawakanku kue buatannya sendiri. Tapi karena aku yang sibuk berurusan dengan peluncuran album pertama bandku, tak sedikit pun memperhatikannya. Terakhir yang ku tahu, ia mengikutiku sampai rumah dengan masih membawa kue ulang tahun di tangannya dan aku masih tidak begitu peduli. Sampai Jongin memberi tahuku bahwa malam itu ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang menangis. Bukan karena ia tak bisa bertemu denganku atau aku yang mengabaikan niat baiknya, tapi karena kue itu jatuh tatkala ia tak sengaja tertubruk oleh pengendara sepeda. _Maaf,_ ucapku dalam hati yang tak pernah sampai ke telinganya.

Dia adalah orang keras kepala pertama yang menyeretku masuk ke dalam pesonanya. Entah sejak kapan aku lebih memilih untuk memulai memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki dari pada seorang gadis. Baekhyun memang memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan anak lelaki seumurannya, ditambah lagi dengan jemari indah yang ia miliki. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah laki-laki, hobi bermain sepak bola, memili rambut di kakinya, tinjunya menyakitkan, dan telapak tangannya juga kasar. Tapi anehnya, hanya usapan dari telapak Baekhyun yang kasar itulah yang bisa menenangkanku, membuatku seakan seperti di rumah. Ya, karena entah sejak kapan Baekhyun telah menjadi 'rumah' ku.

.

.

Dia adalah lelaki penikmat senja, dan aku adalah pecinta aroma embun. Dia benci keramaian sedangkan setengah dari hidupku kuhabiskan di balik kemeriahan panggung. Dia adalah laki-laki pengsih, penyayang anak yatim, pencinta literatur, dan pendengar yang baik. Byun Baekhyun, sedikit demi sedikit membawaku ke dalam dunianya. Dunia yang sangat berbeda.

Pernah suatu hari, saat kami pertama kali dekat, ia−seperti biasa−mengirimiku pesan di pagi hari. Saat itu adalah tahun keduaku di Universitas dan saat dimana aku memiliki hobi baru yaitu menjelajah pegunungan. Baekhyun selalu menanyakanku bagaimana kabarku, tempat apa yang aku kunjungi dan bagaimana rupanya. Aku berkata dengan santai bahwa _Seoraksan_ sangatlah indah, apalagi saat pagi. Kemudian aku bercerita tentang _Seongnisan_ dan ia berkata bahwa ia ingin kesana, untuk menerbangkan lampion bersamaku.

Dua bulan kemudian, kami benar-benar kesana. Keinginan untuk menerbangkan lampion berubah saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mimisan di detik kelima aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku panik, tapi dia tenang-tenang saja. Kami pun berakhir duduk berdua di dalam tenda. Melihat lampion yang diterbangkan oleh Joonmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun sambil membisikkan kekaguman terhadap diri lawan bicara masing-masing. Baekhyun begitu menggemasakan dan mempesona hari itu.

Pendakian kedua kami yaitu menuju ke puncak _Hallasan_ , sekaligus merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke-100 hari. Hari itu Baekhyun begitu bahagia, ia membawa tas besar dengan beberapa kardus yang entah apa isinya. Dan begitu malam tiba, aku tahu kardus-kardus itu berisi lampion dan kembang api yang tidak sempat kami terbangkan dan nyalakan ketika di Seongnisan. Dan ketika aku ingin menerbangkan salah satu lampion, aku menyadari Baekhyun menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Tulis harapanmu, Yeol." Baekhyun memberikanku sebuah spidol hitam. Semenjak menjalin hubungan spesial, Baekhyun telah berhenti memanggilku hyung. Dan lagi, itu sangat menggemaskan.

Aku mulai menuliskan sesuatu dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyunku merona malu.

" _Sukses konser keliling dunia, kemudian pulang untuk melamar lelaki senja."_ –tulisku.

Kami pun menerbangkan lampion bersama-sama. Ingin tau apa yang Baekhyun tulis? Kata-kata itu sudah diucapkan oleh ribuan orang, tapi jika itu dari Baekhyun tentu saja akan terasa spesial.

" _Jika rumah adalah tempatku untuk pulang, kenapa harus mampir? Jika kau adalah tempat ternyaman untukku bersandar, kenapa harus mencari yang lain?" –_ Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang penuh kejutan. Dan salah satu kejutan terbesar yang pernah ia berikan kepadaku adalah sebuah lagu. Baekhyun yang tak pernah sekalipun aku dengar pernah bernyanyi, hari itu ketika ulang tahunku yang ke-21 ia mengirimiku sebuah lagu. Lagu buatannya sendiri. Lagu itu sederhana, tak ada tehnik dalam pembuatannya dan hanya menggunakan nada-nada dasar, tapi suara Baekhyun membuatnya sempurna. Aku bersumpah itu adalah suara terindah. _Ah~ Jadi begini rasanya dibuatkan lagu_ , batinku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan suara seindah itu?" tanyaku keesokan harinya.

"Itu tidak indah, Chanyeol. Tapi karena kau yang mendengarnya, itu menjadi indah."

Ya. Semua indah saat kau sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Tapi itu tak berjalan lama, tidak saat band ku diterima oleh salah satu label musik ternama di Korea. Kami mulai rekama, memulai promosi dan waktuku untuk Baekhyun makin sedikit. Tapi bukan disitu letak permasalahannya, fakta bahwa aku sedang mengencani seorang laki-laki adalah intinya. Manager tempat kami bernaung menyuruh kami untuk memutuskan seluruh hubungan romantis dengan siapapun. Katanya, agar promosi kami berjalan lancar. Joonmyeon memutuskan semua teman wanitanya, begitu pula Jongin dan Sehun yang aku bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka berdua juga memiliki teman kencan.

Aku? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan segala hal agar hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak terendus oleh awak media. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mau membantu usahaku. Ia baik-baik saja dengan intensitas bertemu kami yang semakin sedikit dan tidak begitu mempermasalahkan masalah statusnya yang berubah menjadi _teman-dekat-Chanyeol_ dimata publik.

Dengan itu karir band kami sebagai pendatang baru naik semakin tajam. Banyak tawaran off/on air dan mengahadiri acara reality sekaligus variety. Dan di tahun kedua debut kami, aku berhasil menyisihkan sebagian penghasilanku untuk membeli sebuah apartemen dekat dengan Universitas tempat Baekhyun belajar. Aku berencana untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih! Terima kasih!" katanya ketika aku menunjukkan apartement yang siap huni itu. "Ini indah."

"Sama-sama" jawabku.

"Kau akan sering pulang kesini, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau rumahku bukan?"

Berita tentang diriku yang tinggal seatap dengan Baekhyun dengan cepat tersebar luas. Tapi tak banyak yang mempermasalahkannya, karena yang mereka tahu kami adalah teman dekat. Topik yang dibahas kebanyakan mengenai seberapa besar nominal uang yang kuhabiskan untuk membeli apartement itu.

Tinggal bersama berarti memiliki waktu bersama lebih banyak. Tapi itu hanya bertahan di tahun-tahun pertama. Baekhyun mulai jarang pulang dan menginap di rumah teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah sedangkan aku sendiri sibuk dengan konser di berbagai penjuru dunia bersama band ku.

Keadaan semakin memburuk ditambah dengan kebodohanku. Hari itu aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaniku menghadiri sebuah acara talk show di salah satu stasiun televisi. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyetujuinya.

Saat acara berlangsung, Baekhyun duduk di deretan penonton paling depan. Wajahnya berseri seperti biasa dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku berdebar. Aku berfikir bahwa mengajak Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat karena setelahnya kami bisa makan malam berdua diluar. Tapi tidak setelah MC acara tersebut menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat sensitif padaku saat itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ku dengar anda tinggal berdua dengan teman anda?"

"Iya, bagaimana anda tahu?" tanyaku sambil berguarau. Tentu saja semua orang tahu, topik itu sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat di media sosial.

"Anda tidak sedang menjalin hubungan _bromance_ bukan?" tanyanya lagi "Akhir-akhir ini topik tentang seperti itu sedang hangat diperbincangkan, fans senang memasang-masangkan idola mereka dengan sesama jenis, dan kabar terakhir yang ku dengar anda pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan sesama jenis?"

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang, "Hal itu wajar di kalangan para fans. aku masih normal dan berita itu sepenuhnya salah. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki jika Hyuna-ssi masih terlihat sangat mempesona?" guraukau sambil menatap bintang tamu wanita yang lain.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas ke tempat Baekhyun duduk, berharap laki-laki itu baik-baik saja sepert biasanya. Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja dan sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, sandiwara di depan kamera dan dengan status teman-baik-Chanyeol. Tapi yang kulihat malam itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kataku sesampainya di mobil.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat lama?" dari nada bicaranya aku tahu Baekhyun sedang merajuk.

"Aku sedang membicarakan tentang kontrak acara baru."

"Acara apa?"

"Hanya sebuah acara kecil."

"Oh , ayolah Chanyeol. Sejak kapan kau mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"WGM." Jawabku singkat.

Aku bisa melihat air muka Baekhyun yang mengeras. "Dan kau menerimanaya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan. Aku ingin pulang. Tidak ada acara makan malam."

Itu adalah awal dari kediaman Baekhyun selama berhari-hari. Ia berangkat pagi sekali dan pulang sangat larut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baek? Jangan seperti ini." Tanyaku frustasi tepat di pintu apartemant sesaat setelah kepulangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap diam dan dengan santai melangkah ke kamar tanpa menganggapku ada.

"Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sentakku dan itu berhasil membuatnya menaruh perhatian kepadaku.

"Jadi setelah menjalin hubungan virtual dengan gadis-gadis cantik kau mulai berani membentakku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud−hei, apa kau masih membahas acara itu?"

"Tidak hanya acara itu, Chanyeol. Tapi semuanya. Semua pekerjaanmu selalu berhubungan dengan wanita. Music Video, reality show, gosip kedekatanmu denga artis lainpun sekarang makin menjadi. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini Chanyeol. Dan lagi, anak dari bosmu itu sepertinya tertarik padamu dan kau sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan yang sama." Baekhyun mulai terisak. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya menangis adalah ketika ayahnya meninggal dan saat itu aku bersumpah untuk melindunginya. "Ditambah lagi, kau pernah menciumnya."

Jantungku serasa seperti lepas dari tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahuinya? Itu terjadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu di kantor label ku ketika acara pesta tahun baru.

"A-aku sedang mabuk saat itu, Baek." Aku berkata jujur karena aku benar-benar mabuk.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak mungkin kau sembarangan mencium wanita jika tak tertarik padanya bukan? Setahuku kau bahkan tak pernah menciumku saat mabuk."

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu, sungguh."

"Oh, dan ingatkan aku bahwa satu-satunya yang gay disini adalah aku. Kau biseksual, Park Chanyeol! Kau pernah mengencani wanita sebelumnya dan bahkan pernah tidur dengannya. Mana aku tahu jika diluar sana kau tidur dengan model-model cantik atau pelacur yang kau sewa dengan uangmu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Byun Baekhyun!" dan tangan besarku, untuk pertama kalinya, mendarat di pipi kirinya.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis, untuk beberapa saat kami berdua hanya diam sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kesalahanku.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Baek. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Dengan kediamannya, Baekhyun meninggalkanku sendirian lagi malam itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah datang bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia tak membalas pesanku dan jarang terlihat di area kampus. Aku mencarinya seperti orang gila dan berharap bahwa setidaknya kami masih memijak tanah yang sama.

Dan seperti yang pernah kukatakan, baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang penuh dengan kejutan. Hari itu, setelah berminggu-minggu aku mencarinya, aku jatuh drop. Dan yang kutahu aku terserang hepatitis akibat salah satu hobiku yaitu meminum minuman beralkohol.

Setelah seharian tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, aku merasakan genggaman tangan yang familiar membungkus tanganku. Itu Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak tidur selama menjagaku dan langsung menangis begitu aku sadar dan membaik.

"Lihat betapa hancurnya diriku saat kau pergi dan aku akan memenggal kepalamu jika kau masih berfikiran aku akan tidur dengan wanita lain."

Baekhyun menangis makin kencang, "maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan."

Tak apa, asalakan kau kembali, aku tak apa.

.

.

Kami kembali tinggal dalam satu atap. Bagian yang paling menyenangkan adalah Baekhyun bertingkah begitu manis akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan belajar memasak beberapa menu masakan baru. Banyak yang berhasil tapi tidak sedikit pula yang gagal dan hampir membkar seisi dapur.

"Baekhyun." Sapaku malam itu di tengah makan malam kami.

"Hmm."

"Aku akan mengadakan prescon."

"Tentang apa? Album solo terbarumu?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku dan masih fokus pada makanannya.

"Tentang kita, tentang hubungan kita."

Baekhyun tersedak dan beberapa nasi tersembur keluar bahkan mengenai wajahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku seraya memberinya segela air.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? Karirmu bisa hancur dalam hitungan detik jika kau melakukannya."

"Tak apa, aku siap. Aku ingin serius denganmu, Baek. Aku ingin kita menikah."

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baek. Maaf jika ini terlalu sederhana, tapi sungguh, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu."

"Tentu aku akan menikah denganmu, tapi secara diam-diam. Aku tak ingin karirmu hancur."

"Tak apa jika hancur. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, secara finansial. Aku sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk kita, bisnis brand clothing dan cafe, kita bisa pindah ke luar negri jika perlu. Kepegungungan agar kau bisa menerbangkan lampion setiap hari. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Baekhyun memelukku, aku bisa merasakan perpotongan leherku basah akan airmatanya, kemudian ia berbisik, "Bawa aku Chanyeol, ke tempat-tempat indah yang kau janjikan itu.'

Aku membawanya bersamaku. Menggenggam jemarinya yang bergetar, aku masih ingat tangannya yang basah di hari prescon kami. Label ku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi aku baik-baik saja karena aku masih memiliki Baekhyun dan teman-temanku. Joonmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun sepenuhnya mendukung keputusanku.

Semua tercengan. Berita itu menjadi topik terhangat selama berminggu-minggu. Ada yang mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kami tapi ada pula yang mencibir. Akun sosial media milik Baekhyun dihujani hujatan-hujatan tidak penting dan paket teror mulai mendatangi apartemen kami.

Tapi sekali lagi, tak apa selama kami masih berdua.

Kami menikah di bulan berikutnya, dan seperti janjiku, aku membawa Baekhyun pergi ke tempat-tempat indah _itu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:**

semoga bisa menghibur :) sekarang lagi musim Chanbaek jadi musim buat bikin ff one shoot kayak gini..

anyway, thanks for reading, xoxo


End file.
